1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission terminal, a communication system, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a telephone call system for performing a television conference through a communication network such as the Internet is becoming commonplace along with requirement for reducing expenses for the business trip and length of the business trip. In such a telephone call system, when a call is started among a plurality of call terminals, image data and audio data are transmitted and/or received to hold a television conference successfully.
In addition, high-quality image data or high-quality audio data can be transmitted and/or received among a plurality of call terminals due to an improved broadband environment in recent years. Accordingly, a state of the other party in the television conference may be easily grasped, so that completeness of communication through conversation may be improved.
Some of the conferences involve transmission/reception of highly confidential data and it is desired to provide a technique to appropriately restrict participants of the conference. As a technique of restricting the participants of the conference, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-177482 discloses a technique to restrict participation of a person other than the registered participants by registering the participants before the conference is started for the purpose of restricting the participants of the conference.
However, the technique of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-177482 requires an operation, by a user, for registering the participants of the conference in advance, and there is a demand for restricting the participants more easily and appropriately.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a transmission terminal, a communication system, and a computer-readable storage that can limit terminals being able to participate in communication easily and appropriately.